The present invention relates to a system for cooling a coupling element positioned between a drive member and a driven member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooling system for a flexible coupling positioned between a drive member and a driven member.
Couplings are generally employed between rotating equipment to connect them for rotation. The couplings allow different drive members to drive the different driven members without extensive modifications. In one example, an engine drives a compressor to produce a flow of compressed fluid.
Often, flexible couplings are employed to allow for slight misalignment of the shafts, to damp vibration (rotational and/or axial), or other operating conditions that may be problematic with a more rigid coupling. However, movement of the coupling to accommodate misalignment or vibration can produce heat. Air is sometimes directed to the coupling to reduce the operating temperature of the coupling. However, conventional methods sometimes direct less air to the coupling than desired, thereby allowing the coupling to operate at a temperature above a desired temperature. The increased operating temperature of the coupling can reduce the operating life of the coupling.